From the Applicant's own WO 2012/095067 A1, it is known to configure impulse elements on guide vanes of a gas turbine for contacting the vanes by imparting impacts thereto.
It is hereby possible to realize the Applicant's novel concept for reducing unwanted vibrations that essentially is not based on dissipating friction, but on detuning natural modes and natural frequencies in response to impacts by the impulse elements. For further details on this detuning concept, the present disclosure also expressly makes reference to the WO 2012/095067 A1 and to the contents thereof.